Satin Angel
by laustic
Summary: One shot. Tsuzuki's musings on Hisoka. Review please.


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei and all the characters belong to Yoko Matsushita

Note: I got the title from a dream I had where Oriya called Hisoka his little satin angel. Even though I'm a Tsuzuki/Hisoka fan I originally planned on making this an Oriya/Hisoka fic because of the dream (plus I'm rather fond of Oriya) but I just couldn't make a story out of it. So I made the fic about my favorite couple.

Satin Angel

Tsuzuki's ardor was aroused as he drank in the sight of his paramour's beautiful white, translucent skin. He trailed his fingers along the delicate skin of his lover's hip all the way up to his closed eyes. He looked like an angel. Cliched but true.

Hisoka. His satin angel.

Hisoka's chest heaved a little as he breathed softly. It was moments like this that Tsuzuki enjoyed. Mainly because he knew Hisoka wasn't having nightmares about Muraki but having sweet dreams about him. Hisoka denied having such dreams but its definitely true. Every time Tsuzuki confronted him about it, Hisoka would blush and stammer out a "You idiot!" and sometimes gave him a swift kick in the shin.

Hisoka doesn't deny everything though. They have been partners for four years and Hisoka finally opened up to him, even though it was always in private. Hisoka panting beneath him, his flaxen hair clung to his flushed satiny face as his green eyes darkened with passion and he tightened his arms and legs around Tsuzuki's body. His mental barriers are all down as he accepts Tsuzuki's love pouring into him. Hisoka's uncertainties and coldness disappear when he's alone with Tsuzuki, especially when they're in the bedroom. No one in Meifu ever saw this side of Hisoka and for that Tsuzuki's glad. He doesn't have a problem with being a little bit selfish. That private side of Hisoka was for him and him only.

His satin angel stirred a little and a breathy moan escaped his lips. Tsuzuki grinned as he bent down to kiss those pillowy lips and felt a shiver run down his back as Hisoka slipped his tongue into his mouth.

"Hey there, sunshine," Tsuzuki whispered, breaking the kiss. He wrapped his arms possessively around Hisoka's svelte body and caressed the satin soft skin of his back. Hisoka's silent as he nuzzled Tsuzuki's jaw and pressed open mouth kisses along it. Tsuzuki sighed in contentment.

"Mmm, Hisoka."

"How long have you been awake?" Hisoka asked, his voice still filled with sleep.

"Awhile. I like watching you sleep. You look so cute!"

Hisoka blushed. "Idiot, why do you have to say things like that?"

"Because its true. And," Tsuzuki nuzzled his nose, "I like seeing you blush like that."

Hisoka smacked Tsuzuki on the arm but that only caused Tsuzuki to tighten his hold on the boy. Tsuzuki rolled them over until he was lying on top of Hisoka.

"Asato, get off of me. I'm not in the mood."

"I'll get you in the mood," Tsuzuki whispered.

"Let go of me," Hisoka pushed his hands against Tsuzuki's shoulders.

"No, I'll never let you go. Please don't ever ask me that again," he now buried his face in Hisoka's hair, and still held a death grip on him.

Hisoka sighed and wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki. "Asato, I didn't mean like that. You know I didn't. I'm still not entirely use to this couple stuff, you know? The possessive side scares me a little."

Tsuzuki nodded. "I know, but I get scared that you'll leave me. I don't know what I'll do if I ever lose you."

Hisoka lifted Tsuzuki's face until they both were looking at each other. "I'm not going anywhere. You're an idiot for thinking that." Tsuzuki averted his eyes away in shame. "But," Hisoka continued and Tsuzuki looked back at him, "you're my idiot. No one will separate us, not even my uncertainties. So don't get upset. Okay?"

Hisoka leaned up to kiss Tsuzuki and cuddle him. Tsuzuki cuddled back then he took control of the kiss and pressed Hisoka into the bed. His hands began to roam over the pale body, caressing it and pinching it. Tsuzuki moved his lips to Hisoka's neck, gently nipping at it at first but then bit harder to leave love bites. His angelic paramour was panting and kneading his back. Without looking, he knew that those green eyes were as dark as his own violet ones, filled with desire.

Hisoka moaned, "Mmm, uh. Asato, I said I wasn't in the mood."

Tsuzuki lifted his head from Hisoka's neck and looked down at him. "I know but I also said that I'll get you in the mood. So far it looks like I'm on the right track."

"Bastard."

"Yeah, but I'm your bastard," Tsuzuki claimed the soft pouty lips again.

Hisoka belonged to him and he belonged to his satin angel.


End file.
